Destiny
by Stenna15
Summary: Réécriture plus personnelle et mieux ficelée de Stargate Destiny. Même histoire de base.
1. Chapter 1

DESTINY

Rapport n°1

Quinze ans

Un matin tranquille s'était levé sur la ville de Colorado Sprint, et l'agitation urbaine reprit son cour tandis que, à quelques kilomètres de là, les personnes au travail n'avaient pas cessé leurs activités de toute la nuit. En effet, le complexe militaire implanté sous la montagne Cheyenne n'avait pas pour habitude de dormir. Le jour s'était donc levé comme tous les autres, sonnant uniquement l'arrivée du personnel travaillant de jour. Cependant, ce jour-là était très spécial. Comme annoncé depuis plusieurs jours, une réunion de l'ensemble du personnel eut lieu dans la salle la plus importante du complexe : la salle d'embarquement. Tous les militaires, scientifiques et chercheurs s'étaient ainsi retrouvés devant l'imposant édifice de pierre au centre de leurs recherches, attendant avec une certaine impatience que quelqu'un rejoigne le pupitre installé sur la passerelle devant la Porte des Étoiles. Quelques conversations, n'ayant pas toutes un lien avec le travail, remplissaient la salle en l'attente du général Landry. Toutefois, lorsque celui-ci entra enfin, il était accompagné d'un autre général, de son uniforme décoré vêtu. Cet homme aux cheveux gris et à l'expression sérieuse des plus douteuses n'était pas inconnu au personnel, qui fut ravi d'accueillir de nouveau le général O'Neill dans leur base. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire bonjour à qui que ce soit qu'il fut entraîné sur l'estrade par le général Landry, qui s'empara de la parole en utilisant le micro :

« Bonjour à tous, annonça-t-il. Je suis ravi de vous voir si nombreux pour ce jour très particulier. En effet, aujourd'hui nous fêtons les quinze ans du programme Porte des Étoiles ! Bravo à vous tous pour le merveilleux travail que vous avez accompli durant ces années. »

Une déferlante d'applaudissement retentit soudain dans la salle, tandis que le général poursuivit en faisant signe à O'Neill :

« Bien, sans plus tarder je vais laisser la parole au général O'Neill.

- Merci, merci, répondit-il en s'avançant tandis que les applaudissements continuaient de fuser. »

Landry lui laissa la place et le général essaya de prendre un air sérieux afin de commencer son discours, visiblement travaillé depuis peu de temps :

« Quinze ans, s'étonna-t-il. Dit comme ça, ça peut paraître peu. On peut trouver ça long, surtout lorsqu'on en est au début, mais une fois au bout, on se dit que c'est court. Quinze ans, ce n'est quand même pas rien. Quinze ans de collaboration, de franche camaraderie, avec vous tous qui êtes réunis ici aujourd'hui. Quinze ans d'exploration et de découverte d'autres mondes, dont nous ne soupçonnions même pas l'existence il y a... Et bien il y a quinze ans. Quand j'y repense, c'est fou tout ce cette aventure nous a apporté : de nouvelles rencontres, de nouvelles découvertes, des amis, un enrichissement inespéré. Quinze ans tout de même, déjà ! J'ai dû mal à le croire, je vous avoue. Je me revoie encore franchir la porte de ce bureau et rencontrer le général Hammond pour la première fois, alors qu'il allait m'assigner à la première équipe d'exploration. Ça fait tout de même un choc de se retrouver ici et de constater qu'en fait, rien n'a changé. Si, bien sûr, des visages ont défilé en quinze ans, on a beaucoup progressé. Et puis chacun d'entre vous a au moins sauvé la planète une ou deux fois ! »

Les militaires se mirent à rire tandis que le général les remercia pour leur dévouement au programme. L'hymne national fut diffusé par la suite, pendant que le banquet préparé au mess venait de commencer. O'Neill put enfin se mêler au personnel, et fut particulièrement content de retrouver des visages familiers. Parmi eux, le jaffa Teal'c, l'archéologue Daniel Jackson, toujours accompagné de Vala Mal Doran, ainsi que le colonel Samantha Carter et le colonel Mitchell. Lorsqu'il les aperçut discuter dans un coin, près du buffet des apéritifs, il se précipita sur eux avec un grand sourire :

« O'Neill, le salua Teal'c en le voyant.

- Eh bien, répondit le général quelque peu vexé. Vous ne m'attendez même pas pour entamer les festivités.

- Désolé mon général, s'excusa Mitchell la bouche pleine de beignets.

- Mais si voyons, assura Carter en rigolant, tiens je t'ai gardé une part. »

Elle lui tendit alors une assiette remplie d'amuses bouche, et son visage s'éclaira soudainement tout en remplissant ses yeux de paillettes.

« Ohh ! S'exclama-t-il en s'emparant de l'assiette, merci Sam ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à s'empiffrer, tandis que Jackson et Vala, collés l'un contre l'autre, les regardèrent en souriant bêtement.

« Au fait, leur demanda soudainement Mitchell. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes mariés ?

- Hum ? Réagit O'Neill, distrait de sa précieuse nourriture, deux ans dans un mois.

- Et vous donc ? Renchérit Sam d'un sourire narquois en regardant Daniel et Vala, quand allez-vous partir en lune de miel, tous les deux ?

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Vala, c'est un bonbon ? Ça a un nom de bonbon...

- C'est un voyage que les Tauris organisent suite à un mariage, expliqua Teal'c d'un ton neutre, tout en restant calme et stoïque à son ordinaire tandis que Mitchell venait de pouffer de rire. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se tourna soudainement vers l'archéologue et lui lança un regard outragé, avant de lui demander en piaillant presque :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Tu voulais nous faire rester ici, c'est ça ?!

- Non, répondit-il en feignant d'ignorer sa crise de colère. J'ai tout préparé mais je voulais te faire une surprise.

- C'est vrai ?! Reprit-elle avec des paillettes plein les yeux, où est-ce qu'on va alors ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas, fit-il sans aucune pitié. Tu auras beau demander je resterais muet. Je peux juste te dire qu'on y va ce soir.

- Daniel, le reprit Sam sur un ton réprimandant, ce n'est pas très correct !

- Merci Sam, heureusement que vous êtes là pour me soutenir, vous ! Pourquoi tu préviens au dernier moment, hein ? Comment je vais faire pour les valises ?

- Elles sont déjà prêtes. »

La jeune femme sauta sans prévenir au cou de son mari, folle de joie, mais la nouvelle agitation de ce petit groupe fut interrompue lorsque Mitchell demanda :

« Au fait, quelqu'un aurait-il vu Kanahan ? On ne l'a pas revue depuis la cérémonie.

- Oh c'est vrai, constata la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle. Je ne sais pas, elle doit peut-être être... »

Tandis que Vala cherchait une réponse du regard, une voix perçante se hissa tout à coup bien au dessus du niveau sonore de la salle, et Sam s'exclama :

« Tiens, la voilà ! »

Les personnes regroupées devant le buffet virent se faufiler entre eux une jeune femme d'une petite vingtaine d'années. Celle-ci avait une longue chevelure rousse aux boucles soyeuses, rivalisant avec celles que Vala essayait de se faire chaque jour. Mais elle avait une autre caractéristique qui trahissait au premier coup d'œil son appartenance à un autre monde : en effet, ses yeux étaient d'un orange tout à fait anormal pour un terrien. De plus, contrairement au reste du personnel, elle était vêtue d'habits personnels : pantacourt et tunique courte de cuir brun. La jeune rouquine passa à toute vitesse dans la foule, et fonça sur l'équipe SG-1. Pourtant elle poursuivit sa course en passant sous le nez de Teal'c et Sam en ne regardant que Vala :

« Vala, Vala ! Lui cria-t-elle toute excitée, oh bonjour Jack.

- Bonjou...

- Vala ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Le général Landry vient de m'annoncer la nouvelle !

- Visiblement c'est une super nouvelle, répondit-elle en constatant avec étonnement sa poussée d'énergie peu commune. Vas-y raconte !

- Attends, je vais le dire à tout le monde. »

La jeune femme, au moins aussi culottée que Vala, grimpa sur une chaise et siffla haut et fort, coupant toute conversation de façon immédiate et attirant tous les regards vers elle. Elle affichait un magnifique sourire et annonça à tout le monde :

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! J'ai une annonce à faire ! »

Le silence qu'elle laissa suspendre permit aux derniers inattentifs de porter leur regard et oreilles sur elle, puis elle inspira et poursuivit :

« Moi, Kanahan Zeph, que je suis sûre vous surnommez tous ''l'accompagnatrice orange de SG-1''...

- Non, intervint une voix moqueuse dans la foule, nous on vous appelle ''Vala bis'' !

- Hin hin ! Rétorqua Vala, tandis que Kana afficha exactement la même expression vexée qu'elle.

- Bon, reprit la rouquine d'un air extrêmement fier. À présent vous devrez m'appeler ''la plus jeune recrue de tout le programme Stargate'' ! Je suis officiellement intégrée à SG-1 ! »

Beaucoup d'applaudissements éclatèrent pour la féliciter, et elle redescendit de sa chaise avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, se retrouvant au milieu des membres de SG-1, aux réactions assez mitigées. Tous étaient contents pour elle, et Vala était visiblement la plus enthousiasmée à cette idée. Cependant, Jack s'étonna :

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais comment ? Quand ? Quand est-ce que vous avez passé votre évaluation ?!

- Il y a deux semaines, répondit-elle tout aussi contente.

- Oh non ! Reprit le général, mais vous auriez pu me prévenir quand même !

- Je confirme, ricana Sam. Tu as manqué quelque chose !

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, quand même !

- Ainsi, les coupa Teal'c en s'approchant de Kana avec un sourire congratulant, vous êtes à présent officiellement l'une des nôtres. Bienvenue.

- Merci Teal'c !

- Hum, coupa Mitchell. Excusez-moi, mais je suis le seul à me demander si six dans une même équipe, ça ne fait pas de trop ? »

Leur bonne humeur commune fut interrompue par cette réplique, renchérie pas l'arrivée du général Landry dans leur dos. Celui-ci leur expliqua :

« Étant donné le départ du docteur Jackson et de Vala, votre équipe se retrouvait avec deux places vacantes pendant plusieurs semaines, j'ai donc réclamé les résultats plus tôt. Donc vous revoilà à quatre.

- Pas tout à fait, intervint une voix dans leur dos, une voix bien familière... »

Ils se retournèrent de nouveau et virent avec surprise le troisième général venu leur parler. Il s'agissait du général Hammond, bien heureux de les revoir lui aussi. Il s'immisça au milieu du groupe et de la conversation, félicitant Kanahan pour son intégration. Cependant, il perdit son sourire en se tournant vers Mitchell, qui pressentit quelque chose de mauvais. Il lui annonça alors :

« Colonel Mitchell, l'état major m'a transmis certains rapports de missions et m'a envoyé ici pour avoir une conversation avec vous.

- Bien mon général, hésita-t-il, appréhendant. »

Il le suivit en silence, accompagné du général Landry, sous les regards craintifs de ses équipiers, qui s'inquiétèrent et se demandèrent ce que lui voulait l'état major. L'ambiance au sein de ce groupe redescendit brusquement, parmi tous les autres qui restaient enthousiasmés par la fête, et ils restèrent silencieux et inquiets jusqu'au retour du colonel, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Celui-ci affichait une mine assez contrariée. Il boudait presque lorsque SG-1 le questionna :

« Alors ? Demanda Sam, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Apparemment, grommela-t-il, l'état major n'est pas d'accord avec mes méthodes de commandement... Ils m'ont rétrogradé au grade de Major...

- Arf ! S'exclama Jack en se moquant lourdement, voilà ce qui se passe lorsqu'on joue les boy-scout sur le terrain !

- Jack, le reprit Sam, contrariée par sa réaction. »

Mais Mitchell boudait encore, comme s'il y avait autre chose. Kanahan lui demanda quel était le problème, et il fut bien obligé de répondre :

« J'ai aussi été suspendu pour un mois... Le général Landry n'a pas du tout apprécié et veut me transférer dans une autre unité SG.

- Bah pourquoi ? S'étonna Vala.

- Il doit sans doute protéger la réputation de l'équipe, expliqua Daniel.

- C'est pas une raison, assura Kanahan. Ou alors c'est juste une excuse pour rééquilibrer l'équipe ?

- Ça m'étonnerait, assura Sam. On était enfin de nouveau quatre...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Mitchell abattu, je dois rentrer chez moi dès ce soir... Je vous reverrais une autre fois, hein. »

Il s'en alla de manière bien démoralisée, mais Jack éclata de nouveau de rire :

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'il pourrait pas toujours faire le mariolle.

- Jack, le reprit Sam. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Pardon, n'empêche qu'il l'a bien mérité quand même. »

La journée cérémonie du 15ème anniversaire du Programme se conclut sur cette note négative, mais les jours suivants furent placés sous le signe du travail, le même travail dans la même ambiance que les autres jours... à l'exception près que trois membres manquaient à SG-1. Mais malgré cela, le travail n'attendait pas, l'exploration non plus. Aussi, trois jours après la cérémonie, Sam trouva sur son bureau un dossier sur lequel Landry voulait qu'elle donne un coup de main. Un dossier classé confidentiel, comme tous les dossiers relatifs au programme. Mais celui-ci égaya sa curiosité, ce dossier était en fait les premiers rapports d'analyses pour un projet nommé ''Neuvième Chevron''.

Destiny, rapport n°1

fin


	2. Chapter 2

DESTINY

Rapport n°2

**Neuvième Chevron**

Seulement cinq jours s'écoulèrent depuis la cérémonie que Jack fut de nouveau appelé à rejoindre la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Non pas que cela le dérangeait de retourner voir ses amis de SG-1, mais la route était longue depuis Washington... Son ami Landry l'avait appelé, lui demandant de venir afin de régler une question importante, dont il ignorait les détails. Il était donc venu, un précieux attaché-case sous le bras. De bon matin, il arpentait tranquillement les couloirs de la base et se dirigeait vers le mess lorsqu'il reconnut la voix caractéristique de Teal'c, qui s'entraînait dans la salle de sport avec quelqu'un… En fait, il s'agissait du colonel Reynolds, qui se prenait la raclée de sa vie. Le général stoppa Teal'c dans son élan, par une entrée remarquée :

« Eh bien ! S'étonna le gradé, on dirait que ça ne va pas fort, ici !

- O'Neill, répondit Teal'c, surpris et ravi. »

Le jaffa cessa son attaque acharnée et salua son ami avant de reprendre :

« Le général Landry nous avait informé de votre visite. Vous êtes en avance, il me semble ?

- Mouais, j'en profite pour faire un tour. Je voulais aussi passer vous faire un p'tit coucou, à vous et aux autres. Euh... Vous savez où ils sont justement ? »

Reynolds, profitant de cette intrusion, reprenait son souffle sans prêter attention à leur conversation amicale. Le pauvre était complètement vidé de son énergie.

« Le colonel O'Neill et Kanahan Zeph travaillent toutes deux sur un projet en collaboration avec le docteur Warner, informa Teal'c.

- Ah… Euh, elles sont dans le labo de Sam ?

- En effet.

- Merci, euh... Essayez de ne pas trop amocher Reynolds, il doit aussi participer à la réunion de tout à l'heure.

- Ne vous en faites pas mon général, soupira le concerné. Ma séance est finie. »

Jack repartit précipitamment dans le couloir en direction du laboratoire de Sam. Malgré une petite pensée qui le chiffonna :

« Ça fait bizarre, se dit-il, avant c'est moi qu'il appelait ''colonel O'Neill''. Oui bon, c'est ça le mariage, on change de nom... »

Une fois arrivé à destination, il trouva deux femmes plantées devant l'écran d'ordinateur de la scientifique, à côté duquel étaient étalés quelques livres traitant de technologies extra-terrestres, ainsi que des dossiers classés secrets. Elles étaient en conversation avec Jennifer Warner à l'aide d'un transmetteur Tok'ra, les yeux pourtant rivés sur l'écran, avec une concentration presque sans faille.

« Vous n'avez pas d'autres informations ? Proposa Sam, peut-être pourriez-vous utiliser les pierres de communication pour contacter le docteur Rush ?

- J'en avais bien l'intention, répondit le docteur. Mais lorsque nous avons contacté le _Destinée_, Eli Wallace nous a informé que tous les membres de l'équipage ont été placés en stase le temps de changer de galaxie.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Kana, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils essayent d'échapper à des ennemis mais leurs réserves de nourritures sont insuffisantes. D'après Wallace, ils atteindront la prochaine galaxie d'ici trois ans.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée de les rejoindre dans de telles circonstances ? Intervint Jack appuyé contre l'entrée. »

Le docteur salua le nouvel arrivant et mit fin à la transmission sans même prendre le temps de répondre à sa question. Lorsque la voix du docteur s'éteignit, deux regards furent soudainement orientés vers leur visiteur. Sam afficha un sourire illuminé et lui annonça avec joie :

« Ah, te voilà Jack. Oh pardon, général O'Neill.

- Bonne reprise Sam, plaisanta sa voisine.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes plutôt bien adaptée, Kanahan, reprit Jack. »

En effet, il avait de bonnes raisons d'être surpris : lorsqu'il l'avait quittée cinq jours auparavant, elle était encore en période de rébellion, refusant obstinément de porter autre chose que des vêtements en provenance de sa planète. Cependant, ce jour-là, Jack eut failli ne pas la reconnaître car elle portait un uniforme de la base, de manière impeccable et sérieuse. Elle lui fit une petite grimace et lui répondit :

« Oui, j'ai pris une résolution. Maintenant je fais partie de l'équipe, donc...

- Il ne faudra pas manquer de remercier Daniel et Vala pour vous avoir cédé leur place, plaisanta Jack.

- Tss, grogna-t-elle. Ça me dégoûte aussi qu'ils soient partis mais ce n'est pas une raison pour insinuer que j'ai pris leur place !

- Ne faites pas attention aux plaisanteries de mon mari, assura Sam avec un sourire amusé. Au fait, depuis combien de temps es-tu arrivé ?

- Ça fait déjà un petit moment, répondit-il d'un air narquois, mais je vous regardais faire vos… Euh, que faisiez-vous ?

- Vous n'avez pas encore vu le général Landry ? Demanda Kanahan.

- Parce que je dois le voir lui avant de venir parler avec ma femme ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement outré.

- Si tu veux parler du projet _Neuvième Chevron_, oui… Expliqua le colonel. »

Quelque peu déçu de devoir parler boulot, il demanda aux deux femmes de l'accompagner en salle de briefing, où étaient déjà réunis quelques personnes. Se trouvaient là le général Landry, le colonel Reynolds et Teal'c. Landry les accueillit avec le sourire, et ils s'installèrent. Jack avait déjà été prévenu du projet en question, dans les grandes lignes, mais il demanda :

« Le docteur Warner ne devrait pas être avec nous ? »

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le rayon du téléporteur du _Hammond _déposa le docteur devant eux. Son entrée très indiscrète semblait la sortir de son travail, car elle transportait une pile de dossiers, et s'apprêtait à démarrer le briefing. Warner alluma le projecteur de la salle et commença à leur rappeler le projet lancé il y avait trois ans, le projet _Icare_. Tous les membres qui étaient présents étaient déjà au courant, mais cela faisait partie de la procédure. Elle les informa qu'elle-même, ainsi que tous les chercheurs et scientifiques travaillant avec elle, voulaient rejoindre l'équipage du _Destinée_, et le remplacer si nécessaire, bref de participer aux travaux sur le vaisseau ancien.

« Et comment comptez-vous monter à bord ? Demanda Landry, nous n'avons pas d'autre planète de type ''Icare'' à notre disposition.

- Mais les anciens n'en avaient pas non plus, répondit Warner. Nous avons développé une théorie comme quoi les Anciens possédaient des appareils, des générateurs pour être plus précise, capables d'apporter l'énergie nécessaire à la porte pour s'activer.

- Peut-être, remarqua Reynolds, mais où voulez-vous trouver pareils engins ?

- En fait nous en possédons un, interrompit Kanahan.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Landry.

- Oui, mon général, expliqua Sam. Nous pensons que l'E2PZ modifié aux rayons gamma nous fournirait assez d'énergie pour activer le neuvième chevron… »

Jack leva soudainement la main, l'interrompant dans ses explications :

« Ce n'était pas plutôt un ''E2PZ piégé révélé par les rayons gamma'' ?

- Non, expliqua Jennifer. Cette étrange lueur décelée sur l'engin était en fait la déclinaison d'un E2PZ classique. Ce n'est pas une bombe, c'est simplement le signe d'une plus grande puissance. Nous pensons que cet E2PZ a précisément été créé dans le but d'activer les neuf chevrons de la porte.

- Vous savez que c'est très dangereux docteur, s'inquiéta Teal'c. N'aviez-vous pas dit que cet E2PZ était extrêmement instable ?

- Oh mais nous avons trouvé un moyen de réguler l'apport d'énergie dans les condensateurs de la porte, reprit le docteur. Nous avons juste besoin du générateur, et c'est pour cela que nous avons contacté le général O'Neill.

- Ouais, répondit le général en question. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de l'apporter. Bon, je vois que vous avez l'air sûrs de vous, mais je préfère l'accompagner puisque j'en suis responsable.

- J'allais vous le proposer, ricana Warner.

- Bien, conclut le général Landry, puisque c'est réglé, vous pouvez finaliser les détails sans moi. Vous me tiendrez au courant.

- Un instant, intervint Kanahan. Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à SG-2 de participer à ce briefing ?

- Mais parce que vos deux équipes ont été désignées pour être l'escorte du général et de l'E2PZ, répondit Landry innocemment.

- Merci de nous prévenir au dernier moment, râla Reynolds. »

Le général repartit dans son bureau, tandis que le groupe restant se réunit. Landry parti, ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dans une atmosphère plus amicale, moins professionnelle. Les membres de l'équipe, de nouveau réunis par la visite de Jack, entretenaient une forte amitié, et le général, depuis sa mutation, voyait beaucoup plus souvent son équipe favorite en dehors du travail. Ces moments passés ensemble leur avaient permis de se rapprocher davantage...

« Et d'ailleurs Teal'c, demanda négligemment Sam, comment va Ish'ta ?

- Très bien, répondit-il posément. »

S'attendant à une réponse plus développée, Sam décida de se tourner vers leur plus jeune membre :

« Et vous, Kana ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée, vous avez beaucoup de charme, vous devez sûrement avoir trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle de manière plutôt neutre. Je ne pense pas vraiment à ça, mais je préfère attendre de trouver quelqu'un de bien.

- Vous êtes bien sage pour votre âge, remarqua Jack. Pensez bien qu'il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie.

- Même si c'est un travail aussi intriguant et enrichissant que celui de visiter d'autres mondes et bientôt d'autres galaxies ? Demanda-t-elle enthousiasmée. »

Le docteur Warner, toujours présente mais ne participant pas à la conversation, les regarda en souriant, amusée. Puis son regard retomba sur les dossiers qu'elle portait, et elle se dit :

« Aller, c'est parti. »

Mais le départ n'était pas prévu avant le soir, aussi les différentes personnes concernées purent encore profiter de leur journée. Chacun partit plus ou moins de son côté, pourtant l'heure d'aller déjeuner les regroupa de nouveau. Lorsque Kanahan sortit de ses quartiers, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sam.

« Ah, Kana, lui dit-elle. Je venais vous chercher, justement. On va au mess ?

- Bien sûr, après vous. »

Les deux jeunes femmes croisèrent Jack et Teal'c dans l'ascenseur, et tous se rendirent ensemble à la cantine. La conversation était plutôt du genre sourde, mais Kanahan brisa ce silence embarrassant en demandant :

« Alors, ça va ? Pas trop stressés ?

- Vous rigolez ? Déboula Sam, j'en suis tout excitée !

- Non, moi ça va, répondit Jack. Teal'c ? »

Comme réponse, le jaffa se contenta de lever la tête quelques secondes, puis de l'enfouir de nouveau au dessus de son assiette. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instant, puis Jack en conclut :

«Je prend ça pour un oui, et vous Kana ?

- J'ai trop hâte d'y être ! Ma première mission en tant que membre de l'équipe !

- Tant mieux alors, assura Jennifer en s'approchant d'eux avec un plateau. »

A ce moment là, Kanahan s'arrêta. Elle était prête à avaler une grosse cuillère de purée mais fut stoppée dans son élan. Jennifer s'installa avec eux, mais la jeune femme rousse reprit les rênes de la conversation :

« Par contre j'ai fait un rêve bizarre pendant ma sieste. Je traversais la porte des étoiles, les neuf chevrons étaient activés, mais de l'autre côté : j'étais revenue à la base… C'est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Peut-être que ce départ vous met mal à l'aise, Kanahan Zeph, proposa Teal'c.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, ajouta Sam. Vous avez pris vos repères ici, un nouvel environnement peut peut-être vous gêner inconsciemment.

- Vous croyez ?

- Pourtant on ne part que pour la soirée, fit remarquer Jack. »

Mais cette réplique lui valut un regard bien sombre de la part de la tablée. Comprenant qu'il venait de la rabaisser alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, Jack s'en alla poser son plateau et partit. Teal'c préféra faire de même. Quant à Kana, après une légère hésitation, salua Sam et Jennifer et partit à son tour, avant de se rendre dans son bureau. Elle y passa les trois heures et demie suivantes à se plonger dans tous les livres d'ancien qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Mais elle profita de la dernière demie heure pour se préparer tranquillement dans les vestiaires. Quinze heures pile : l'heure du grand départ venait de sonner. En salle d'embarquement, Warner attendait SG-2 et Jack. Teal'c, Sam et Kanahan étaient les premiers venus, mais Jack aimait se faire désirer. Il arriva deux minutes plus tard, traînant son attaché-case. Du haut du poste de contrôle, Landry leur souhaita la bonne chance en surveillant leur départ pendant que Kanahan, qui ne pouvait retenir son excitation, avait du mal à attendre. Lorsque Jennifer Warner ouvrit la marche, suivie de Jack, SG-1 et 2, le calme revint dans la base qui retourna paisiblement au travail.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un vaste désert s'étendait devant leurs yeux. La différence de température leur laissa un petit instant de complainte intérieure : il faisait extrêmement chaud... Le major Coburn sortit discrètement de sa poche un petit mouchoir qu'il utilisa pour se sécher le front, tandis que Jack regarda le paysage quelques instants, perplexe, avant de demander innocemment :

« Euh… Warner, vous êtes sûre que c'est la bonne planète ?

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on allait prendre le risque de mettre la porte des étoiles à l'intérieur de la base ? Répondit-elle d'un ton narquois.

- D'accord, alors on suit le chemin de briques jaunes, Dorothée ? »

Faisant fi de cette remarque, Warner emmena ses invités quelques mètres plus loin, où des anneaux de transport étaient dissimulés. Ceux-ci les déposèrent à l'intérieur de la base souterraine, très impressionnante. Les membres des deux équipes furent ébahis en voyant une telle installation. Warner leur demanda un petit moment, durant lequel elle confia l'E2PZ à des chercheurs. Puis elle leur fit une visite rapide de la base, et leur montra la porte des étoiles qu'ils comptaient utiliser pour rallier le _Destinée_.

« Nous avons préféré utiliser une porte des étoiles comme celles de Pégase car elles sont plus perfectionnées et l'énergie des condensateurs est mieux filtrée.

- Woww ! S'étonna Kanahan, votre base est vraiment impressionnante !

- Quand pensez-vous pouvoir activer la porte ? Demanda Teal'c, très sérieux, pendant que Jack se penchait au dessus de la passerelle tel un gamin s'ennuyant.

- Si nous sommes assez efficace, répondit Warner, dès ce soir. Tous nos calculs de puissance et de réglages sont prêts, il ne nous manquait plus que l'E2PZ.

- Pourrons-nous assister à l'essai ? Demanda Kanahan.

- Mais bien sûr, assura Warner, je vous en prie. »

La visite dura le reste de la journée, agrémentée de quelques commentaires des scientifiques sur place, et ainsi tous se retrouvèrent à la cantine aménagée de la base pour le repas du soir. Repas pendant lequel Warner porta un toast, en l'honneur de ses invités et de la générosité du général O'Neill, dont l'E2PZ leur permettra d'accomplir leur mission. Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance très chaleureuse. Mais au milieu des festivités, Jack se pencha vers Teal'c et lui murmura :

« C'est moi ou leur nourriture est meilleure que celle du SGC ? »

Teal'c sourit du coin de la bouche sans pour autant lui répondre. Une fois le repas finit, Warner donna rendez-vous à l'équipe à huit heures devant la deuxième porte. Jack fit semblant de ne pas comprendre de quelle porte elle leur parlait, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, mais il n'avait pas compris que ses blagues n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Ainsi, à l'heure prévue, tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'embarquement de la base. Warner fit un long discours motivant pour ses collègues scientifiques qui allaient embarquer avec elle, pendant lequel Jack fit mine de s'endormir sur l'épaule de Sam. Après cette intervention que beaucoup eurent trouvé magnifique, elle demanda au docteur Bill Lee de lancer la séquence d'activation. Le suspense était palpable, plus les chevrons étaient nombreux à s'enclencher, plus les personnes présentes appréhendaient le neuvième.

« Chevron Neuf enclenché, informa Lee avec soulagement. »

Le vortex se forma, mais certains le trouvèrent encore plus impressionnant que d'ordinaire. Une foule d'applaudissement éclata, suivie de cris de joies, et même de quelques papiers qui volèrent en l'air.

Mais, coupant cours à cette agitation enthousiaste, Warner annonça :

« Bravo à vous tous, c'est un excellent travail qui se solde par une victoire. Commencez à préparer l'embarquement : nous partons. »

Warner fit signe aux scientifiques de commencer à traverser la porte, puis elle se tourna vers SG-1 et les remercia une nouvelle fois pour l'E2PZ et le temps qu'ils avaient bien voulu lui accorder. La brave équipe allait repartir une fois la base vidée de son personnel. Selon les opérations prévues, la base de P5S-932 allait rester déserte un petit moment, avant d'être réhabilité pour servir de point de contact entre le _Destinée _ et le SGC. SG-1, SG-2 et le général observèrent les différentes équipes, tout de même fort peu nombreuses, disparaître avec leur matériel à travers la porte. Tout en laissant divaguer son regard sur eux, Jack se mit soudain à soupirer :

« Et voilà, lança-t-il soudain. Encore des équipes perdues à l'autre bout de l'univers. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi on a autorisé cette mission.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela O'Neill ? Demanda Teal'c, si vous étiez contre un tel projet, vous auriez dû en faire part au général Landry et au docteur Warner.

- Tu parles, répliqua-t-il. Je suis extérieur maintenant. Comme si j'avais mon mot à dire dans les affaires du SGC. N'empêche que j'aime pas ça.

- Apparemment la Commission des Finances a de grands projets dans les galaxies que parcoure le _Destinée_, expliqua Sam. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, continuant de voir les membres de la base s'en aller. Commençant à s'ennuyer un peu, Kana se permit de fouiller dans les dossiers qui traînaient sur un bureau. Cependant, elle y vit quelque chose qui la chiffonna :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna-t-elle, attirant l'attention des autres.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Sam en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je ne connais pas le projet par cœur, s'expliqua la rouquine, mais je suis sûre à cent pour cent que ce ne sont pas les coordonnées du _Destinée_.

- Qu'est-ce que ? S'exclama le général. »

Sentant son énervement monter en flèche, Jack s'empara du micro relié aux haut-parleurs et passa sa colère sur Warner, au milieu de la passerelle d'embarquement bondée de scientifiques.

« Warner ! Cria-t-il, expliquez-vous ! Coupez-moi tout de suite ce vortex et dites-moi où mène cette adresse !

- Au revoir, général, répondit-elle simplement.

- Hé ! Attendez ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! »

Ne se contrôlant plus, Jack fonça à la passerelle, poussant les personnes dans le passage et suivi de près par les deux équipes SG. Lorsqu'ils rattrapèrent enfin Warner, une violente secousse leur fit perdre l'équilibre.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria Jack.

- Je n'en sais rien, protesta Warner. »

L'un de scientifiques qui se trouvait en fin de fil, se retourna et retourna vite sur les ordinateurs de contrôle. Il se mit à paniquer en constatant que tous les compteurs étaient dans le rouge. Affolé, il annonça à Warner :

« Docteur, il semblerait que les condensateurs de la porte ne soient surchargés à cause de l'E2PZ modifié. Les niveaux d'énergie s'affolent ! Si ça continue, ça va provoquer de sérieux dégâts.

- Ma tête ! Vociféra Jack tandis que le sol continuait de trembler, je ne comprend rien à ce jargon scientifique, tu ne peux pas abréger ?!

- Que la porte risque d'exploser ! Coupa Warner, et vous savez ce que l'explosion de naqhadah va provoquer. »

Jack hésita un instant, le temps de réfléchir, puis il reprit :

« Bon alors coupez le vortex tout de suite.

- Impossible mon général, paniqua le scientifique aux ordinateurs, les commandes ne répondent plus. Et les niveaux commencent à devenir critiques.

- On a pas le choix, remarqua Warner, il faut traverser au plus vite.

- Ce n'était pas prévu au programme ! Protesta Jack.

- Et que la porte explose non plus Jack ! Insista Sam, il faut évacuer !

- Mais on ne sait même pas vers où ils ont ouvert cette maudite porte ! »

Le général essaya de calmer son énervement, mais personne ne pouvait attendre son feu vert pour évacuer. Ils pressèrent le pas et essayèrent de faire passer le plus de monde possible, tout en constatant que la porte chauffait et devenait de plus en plus rouge... Chaque personne traversant la porte devait impérativement emmener au moins deux caisses de vivres ou de matériel. Tous se précipitèrent vers la seule sortie tandis que la structure de la base commençait à s'écrouler sur eux.

« C'est définitif, râla Jack, cet E2PZ est dangereux, il restera au placard maintenant !

- Je doute qu'on le récupère un jour, répondit Sam en traversant la porte. »

Destiny, rapport n°2

fin


End file.
